


【美苏】The Red Cape Is Coming

by Akaeatthemup



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bottom Illya, M/M, Top Napoleon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 超人!苏洛 x 独行侠!伊利亚





	1. Chapter 1

01

啪，啪，啪。

他的手指在皮质座椅上拍打着，他的眼睛则紧紧盯着那面由数个屏幕组成的电脑墙。那里反复播放着一段监控录像：夜幕中，一个披着红披风的人从天而降，缓缓降落在美术馆前，他将大半身体隐藏在黑暗里，因此监控录像中只能看见他的礼帽、黑西装，以及身后随风飘动的暗红色斗篷；接着，他的双眼中射出两道红色射线，将墙上的监视器击毁，电脑黑屏了，一秒后，只剩下雪花状的噪点不停在屏幕上跳动。

“噢，伊利亚，你又在看这个了。”一个声音从门口传来，他转过头，看见亚历山大·威弗利走进来，在他面前放下了一杯咖啡。他早年是伊利亚父亲的挚友和合作伙伴，在伊利亚的父亲去世后成了他的监护人，现在则是他的合伙人，兼多管闲事的管家。

“亲爱的，休息一下吧，成天看着这位‘超人’只会让你近视而已。”他捏捏伊利亚的肩膀，劝说道。

“我不能休息，这个混蛋昨晚又偷走了我上个月买下的那幅马蒂斯，那幅画花了我八百万。”伊利亚将视频退到开头，开始一帧一帧重新播放，“这个无耻的小偷，竟然敢在我面前说哥谭是他的地盘——”

“伊利亚，你又去夜巡了？”威弗利及时打断他，他可不想听到一长串咒骂，尽管不带脏字，但仍然会毁掉这个美好的早晨，“你完全可以聘一些专业的安保人员来夜巡，没必要大晚上跑去吹冷风。”

“那些‘专业的安保人员’都是废物，他们的机关根本一无是处。我的马蒂斯不还是被偷了？我得自己来！”

威弗利无奈地耸耸肩，选择转移话题：“那么……我猜这次也没有看清他的脸？”

“没有！”科里亚金的少爷发出一声愤怒的低吼，“那个狡猾的狐狸！他的脸竟然完全被阴影遮住了！真是多谢了他的帽子！”

英国人挠挠眉毛，感到太阳穴窜上一股刺痛感。“我听说他还偷走了亚当夏娃的无花果叶，对吧？”英国人发出一声低低的笑，“我倒是觉得这位‘亚森·罗平’还挺有幽默感的。”

“他是个该死的小偷，威弗利。唯一值得我高兴的是，那个雕塑不值什么钱，我可以重新再买一个。”

“那个雕塑”指的是一尊亚当与夏娃的雕塑，雕刻的是吃下禁果后的亚当与夏娃正在用无花果叶遮蔽自己的身子。这个被称作“超人”的怪盗将他们身上的叶子全部剜下，然后用热视线在他们回归赤裸的身上刻上了几个字：回归本真。

“愚蠢的挑衅。‘回归本真’？如果他的回归本真指的就是像野兽一样光着身子的话。”伊利亚狠狠敲击着键盘，威弗利见状，只能再次耸耸肩。

伊利亚·科里亚金已经追踪这个怪盗半年多了。自从这个家伙半年前从伊利亚设在拉斯维加斯的美术馆里偷走一件雕塑之后，他就上了科里亚金家的通缉令。伊利亚自认是个出色的侦探，但这半年来，他甚至连这个怪盗的披风都没抓到过。

根据调查，这个怪盗有好几种超能力：飞行、热视线、超级力量、超级速度。因为这个，不少人将他称作“超人”，但伊利亚对此嗤之以鼻，只肯叫他“红披风”以示轻蔑。“红披风”从来不将自己的超能力用在开锁上，他对开锁似乎有着超乎常人的嗜好；除此之外，他只钟情于艺术品，对于钞票和黄金一概不动，对于珠宝也兴趣缺缺，除非那些珠宝的设计和工艺已经达到艺术品的级别。尽管伊利亚不想承认，但“红披风”的确在识别艺术品方面格外出众，他试过用一幅雷诺阿的《母女图》仿作引他上钩，结果“红披风”根本没现身，这让伊利亚设下的一系列陷阱和机关都成了白费心机。

通过比对作案手法和风格，伊利亚找到了这个怪盗的第一个案子：大都会的布鲁克林区，一间博物馆在半夜被人闯入，监视器被一种未知的“激光”破坏，但所有的门锁和保险装置均被以一种精妙的手法撬开，只有一个警报器被触动——对一个新手罪犯来说，这已经称得上出色。

由于被盗的不是什么出名的珍品，只是一幅《戴珍珠耳环的少女》的仿作，因此博物馆在警察失去线索后放弃了追索。一开始，警方已经这只是一件普通的偷窃案，然而，在接下来的几年内，“红披风”开始在整个美国作案，从西海岸到墨西哥边境都有他的踪迹，他甚至在欧洲犯下也几起大案。但即使他如此嚣张，却从来没有人成功追查到他的身份。讽刺的是，“红披风”从不戴面具，他依靠的是阴影和自己的超级速度来隐藏身份。而这一切都让伊利亚倍感挫败。他调查了关于这个怪盗的一切，却调查不出那件红披风下隐藏的究竟是谁。

“威弗利，我不能坐以待毙。”伊利亚的双手握成拳，眼睛狠狠盯着电脑屏幕上的红披风怪盗。

“当然，但是为了你的健康着想，你现在应该躺下休息一会，否则你有一天肯定会过劳毙命。”威弗利将那杯变凉的咖啡端走，却发现他的科里亚金少爷没有对他的话做出任何回应，而是压着眉头、紧紧盯着电脑屏幕，似乎那个怪盗与他有深仇大恨。

“威弗利，我现在只能依靠救世主了。”

英国人的手顿了顿，他以为自己听错了。

达·芬奇的《救世主》是伊利亚的祖父从一位沙特王子手中买下的，由于当时采取了一些不甚光彩的手段，伊利亚的祖父对自己持有这幅画一直三缄其口。因为害怕名画被盗，伊利亚的父亲继承祖父的位置后甚至没有将这件事告诉自己的妻子。也因此，直到被医生下达了病危通知单，躺在病床上的他将这幅画的秘密告诉了自己的儿子。这些年来，伊利亚一直小心翼翼地守护着它，因为用祖父的话来说：“这幅画值得所有的科里亚金不择手段地去夺取和保护。”而如果他打算利用《救世主》，就意味着将这幅画置于数不清的图谋不轨之徒的目光下。

威弗利希望是自己听错了，抱着这个期望，他再次问道：“亲爱的，你说什么？”

“我只能依靠‘救世主’了，威弗利，”伊利亚转过身，“我要用那幅《救世主》把他引出来。”


	2. Chapter 2

02

苏洛是在哥谭遇到那个“独行侠”的。

自从正义联盟成立之后，超能力者便开始爆炸式增长，虽然他也是其中一员，但他既不打算当个拯救世界的英雄，也不打算当个毁灭世界的反派，拉奥在上，他只想用自己的能力让生活的难易程度降低一些罢了——好吧，也许现在他的聪明才智和超能力让生活有些过分容易了，但如果不利用自己的天赋，那么不就是浪费么？

因此，当他在十五岁那年偶然发现自己能用超级力量把石墨压成钻石后，他就决定利用这点改善一下生活。毕竟，对于一个成长在堪萨斯的小镇男孩而言，“变得富有”算是最朴素的一个梦想了。于是，他靠贩卖这些人造钻石得到了第一桶金，之后便是一个钱生钱、利滚利的故事，现在，他坐拥45亿身家，拥有了花天酒地、纸醉金迷的资本，生活对他来说却显得太过无趣了。他想找点乐子，想寻求刺激，在尝试过各种极限运动和探险之旅后，他将目光转向了藏着各类珍宝的博物馆——

而他正是在那里遇到那个“独行侠”的。

苏洛盯上这件博物馆半个月了，里面展出的那幅马蒂斯是他的下一个目标。苏洛不是野兽派的簇拥者，但仔细想想，他还没有拥有过一幅野兽派画作呢，因此他的偷窃欲又蠢蠢欲动了。

伊利亚·科里亚金是这间博物馆的拥有者，他的家族上个世纪从俄罗斯移民到美国后便掌握了大量的石油资源，逐渐了成为美国的石油大王之一，而伊利亚·科里亚金正是这一代的当家。他是哥谭最年轻的、最成功的亿万富翁，苏洛和他算是认识，毕竟在生意场上难免会有所交易，但也仅仅是认识而已。苏洛对他有点兴趣，他那英俊的五官和冷若冰霜的表情就像一张面具，让苏洛想要把它扯下，看看隐藏那下面藏着什么。

但首先，他要弄到那幅马蒂斯。

然而，等他做足准备，趁着夜色来到博物馆屋顶上时，却发现那里早就站着一个人了——一身旧西装、一顶白色软呢帽，脸上还戴着一副只能遮住眼睛的面罩。

拉奥啊，苏洛抽了一口气，这年头的反派都如此不修边幅么？这明显就是抄袭了佐罗的服装！毫无新意、毫不时髦、毫不实用！况且，那个领结和他的西装根本不搭！

“嘿，你也是来‘夜巡’的？”

苏洛一边打着招呼，一边计算着该怎么把这个家伙赶走：二选一，热视线还是冷冻呼吸？

“独行侠”转过身，通过X光视线 ，苏洛能看见他被面罩下的眉毛是如何鄙夷地抬了起来，而他面罩下的脸似乎看起来有点眼熟……

“你说什么？”他问。

“我想你可能没听说过‘超人’吧？这儿是我的地盘，亲爱的，你该去别的地方下手。而且，”苏洛顿了顿，指指他的领口，“你的领结根本不搭。”

戴面罩的男人没说话，只是眯了眯眼睛，苏洛就是在这时候嗅到危险的。

果然，下一秒，一条套索朝他袭来，早有准备的苏洛身一侧躲了过去，然而“独行侠”已经掏出枪开始朝他射击，一边射击还一边吼道：“我让你瞧瞧这到底是谁的地盘！”

该死！他想起来他在哪里见过那张脸了——伊利亚·科里亚金！他早该想到的，佐罗怎么可能是他的同行？佐罗明显得是个行侠仗义的义务警察！

苏洛一边躲着子弹，一边用他的超级大脑修改计划。子弹对他造成不了威胁，不过他还得想个办法甩掉这个家伙。当晚，虽然花了点时间，但他顺利用超级速度甩掉了那位“佐罗”，然后飞速赶回博物馆偷走了那幅马蒂斯。

真是刺激，他头一次遇到超级英雄，好在对方似乎并没有超能力，只是一位会点拳脚功夫的热心市民罢了。也许下次他该去中城偷点东西，看看他和闪电侠谁的速度更快。不过，趁现在肾上腺激素还没消退，他应该开一瓶伏特加，欣赏一下他的新宝贝。

 

“噢，恭喜，你昨晚又得手了一位美人？”

门推开，一个穿着迪奥连衣裙的娇小女孩走了进来。苏洛正把脚搭在书桌上，啜饮着杯中的伏特加。他体内的兴奋还在震荡，因此把昨晚的那瓶伏特加带到了办公室，好帮助他回味胜利的果实。

“不，不是美人，是个狂野的美男子。”

“我真希望自己听不懂你在讲什么。”盖比翻了个白眼，将一张照片放在了他面前。

“马蒂斯是野兽派，你知道的。”苏洛耸耸肩，将那张照片拉到面前，“噢，好盖比，你那么快就查出来了？”

“没错，根据你的描述，我查了一下这位‘超级英雄’的资料”盖比举起手做了一个空气引号的手势，“什么也没有！只有屈指可数的几个目击情报，包括：‘有人在玩角色扮演么？’和‘我前几天看见有人在哥谭东区拍戏’以及‘有个戴面罩的怪人帮我从抢匪手里抢回了钱包’。至于伊利亚·科里亚金，根据资料，他至少懂得射击、骑术、拳击、汽艇、桑搏、柔道，和西洋棋。”

苏洛做了个吃惊的表情，盖比则翻了个白眼继续说道：“他拿过桑搏比赛的冠军和汽艇的冠军；他是柔道四段；他的西洋棋用ELO评分来算有2401分，相当于是特级大师了。这半年来你已经是第三次偷走他的东西，难怪他会这么愤怒。 ”盖比朝她的好友挤挤眼睛，做出一个“你好自为之”的表情。

“这年头亿万富翁都开始喜欢玩角色扮演了么？”苏洛把那杯伏特加搁到桌上，仔细端详起伊利亚·科里亚金的照片。

“是啊，恐怕这是新潮流……”女孩盯着他，意有所指地说道。

“我希望卢瑟还没开始玩什么超级英雄的把戏，他那里可还有不少好东西呢……”

“是啊是啊，”盖比敷衍地应付着，又把一张邀请函放到他面前，“你的秘书让我顺手给你拿进来。”

苏洛打开那张邀请函，眼睛立刻睁大了。盖比对他的反应早有预料，因此干脆抱起双手欣赏他那副震惊又狂喜的模样。

“救世主啊，他真是疯了……”苏洛喃喃自语。

“对啊，而且恐怕疯的人不止他一个。”盖比应和道，眼睛一直盯着她的好友，很明显，她眼前的这位大盗也要疯了。

“盖比。”苏洛放下邀请函，看着她。

“我知道了，我这就着手去调查，”她举起双手做了一个投降的手势，“但是事成之后，我要百分之四十。”

“别傻了，我得留着它。谁会抛弃救世主呢？作为补偿，我会给你开张巨额支票。”艺术品大盗拿起那杯伏特加，再次把脚搁到了桌上。

“成交。”

女孩关上门后，他琢磨着嘴里的滋味，觉得自己应该换点刺激的尝尝了——比如，威士忌。


	3. Chapter 3

03

“瞧瞧这里，盖比，看来渴望着救世主的人不止我一个啊。”

苏洛从侍者手中拿过一杯红酒递给身旁的女孩，她接过去，轻啜一口，只是耸耸肩，并没有说什么。

艺术品大盗环视一周。半个月前他才来过这个博物馆，现在这里已经被改造成了一个宴会厅。没药、香肉桂、菖蒲和桂皮混合而成的熏香在大厅的空气中浮动着；屋顶上笼罩着一块染红的山羊皮；周围挂着白色细麻帷幕，上面用紫色、蓝色和朱红色线绣着基路伯；摆设是镀金的圣骨匣、羔羊和烛台。而今晚的焦点，那幅达·芬奇的《救世主》，就像约柜被安放在至圣所中一样，被放在大厅的最深处。穿过一层白色的会幕，画被镶嵌在一个精工雕成的金色相框中，固定在墙上。

“看看这里，简直就是一座圣殿，连他们的侍者都穿得跟祭司一样。”

“谁敢说不是呢？”女孩说，“还有红酒。如果我没记错，这是因为耶稣把水变成了红酒吧？虽然我不讨厌，但其实我今晚更想喝香槟的。”

女孩正想继续说，却看见伊利亚·科里亚金正朝他们走来。

“亲爱的苏洛，你的狂野男孩来了。”她一边侧过脸对自己的朋友低语，一边朝那位“狂野男孩”举杯示意，随后在苏洛还没反应过来的时候刻意大声说道：“科里亚金先生，多谢您的邀请。”

“您好，泰勒小姐，还有……”宴会的主人笑着向她问好，在转向苏洛时语气立刻冷了下来，“晚上好，苏洛先生。”

“叫我苏洛就好。您的宴会太完美了，真没想到，我竟然能亲眼见到‘弥赛亚的降临’。”

苏洛将目光投向不远处的那幅《救世主》，它周围站着两位正戒备着的保镖，但所有人都知道，真正能保护这幅稀世珍品的，是在它周围布下的一系列传感器，以及隐藏在人群中的便衣保镖。而伊利亚扯着嘴角笑笑，似乎不打算对这番客套话做出什么回应，于是苏洛决定转移话题。

“恕我直言，您打算卖掉这幅画么？”

“不，这幅画是科里亚金的宝藏，但是我觉得把它藏在地窖里不见天日是一种亵渎，因此我决定展出它，让普罗大众都能欣赏。”

伊利亚的回应就像每一个家财万贯的富豪会说的话，天衣无缝、防卫森严，盖比和苏洛对视一眼，女孩举起杯说道：“敬科里亚金先生，感谢您的慷慨。”

两位绅士与她碰了碰杯，然后女孩随意朝某个方向做了个手势：“抱歉，失陪了，我得去补个妆。”

她将酒杯递给路过的侍者，然后捏了捏苏洛的手臂，示意他继续留在这套话，她则代替他去踩点。心领神会的苏洛朝她笑笑，然后叫住侍者，拿过一杯红酒递给了伊利亚——想要套话，酒是最好不过的吐真剂，而眼下他们有的是酒。

“那么，科里亚金先生，看来您对《圣经》颇有研究？”


	4. Chapter 4

04

“105个传感器！”

盖比打开门走了进来，将一沓资料甩在苏洛面前。她的艺术品大盗朋友正在捣鼓手机，听见她的话连眼皮也没抬一下。

“嗯哼。”

“还有，你知不知道你亲爱的科里亚金先生安排了多少个保镖？37个！他简直是拉来了一个排！”

“38个，你忘了和我调情的那位小姐。”

“好吧，你打算怎么办？”

“嗯……我打算先请我亲爱的科里亚金先生吃一顿美味的烛光晚餐。”

“什么？”盖比再次尖叫起来，“真不敢相信！”

“冷静，盖比。现在是他们最警惕的时候，如果我们急着下手，只会咬上一根硬骨头。让我先去试探一下那位‘红色恐怖’，然后再来考虑我们的天幕计划，好么？”

苏洛将手机放下，盖比眼尖地看到他的手机屏幕上显示着一封预约信，来自哥谭最高级的意大利餐厅。

“认真的，苏洛？”她挑起眉毛。

“当然，我每一次都是认真的。”

他揽着她的肩，将她送出门外，关上门前，女孩冲他挤挤眼睛。

“卡萨诺瓦，等你栽了，我会去给你送花的。”

“提前谢谢你了，盖比。”

他关上了门。

 

伊利亚走向他们约好的那张桌子，在看到拿破仑·苏洛的那张英俊的脸时，他的胃里立刻泛起一阵不好的感觉。

他对这位风头正盛的年轻富豪没有一丝好感，就算他们在三天前才正式认识，而此前他只能算是“知道”对方。

他原本不想赴约，因为他几乎是下意识地排斥这种浑身上下带着风流气息的人，更别提这个人很可能在今后成为他的有力竞争对手了。但伊利亚不是不识时务的老顽固，他懂得生意场上没有永远的敌人，而他猜测对方也是同样的想法。

“你好，苏洛先生。“

他走近时，苏洛立刻站起身以示欢迎。伊利亚拉开椅子，并不打算同他握手，但苏洛抢先一步伸出手来，这下他不得不回应了。

“晚上好，科里亚金先生。我说过，叫我苏洛就好。”他握得格外久，伊利亚注意到这个人手劲很大，这意味着一个强劲的对手。

等他们坐下后，苏洛便召来侍者。

“听说你喜欢伏特加，我带了一瓶上好的。”

伊利亚不置可否，只是微微笑了笑。他不相信美国人带来的伏特加。

“没有一丝杂味，干净得像水。”

侍者端来一瓶酒，还有两个冰镇过、杯壁上带着雾气的酒杯，苏洛请侍者替他们斟上，然后示意伊利亚尝尝。他拿起来抿了一口，立刻发觉这个男人没有撒谎。这的确是一瓶上好的伏特加，甚至可以说是他喝过的最好的。

“如果你喜欢，我带来了一瓶没开过的，就当做给你的礼物，如何，科里亚金先生？”

这个男人的敏锐吓了他一跳，他放下杯子，试图让自己的表情显得更加冷峻一些。

“我不想无功受禄，苏洛先生。”

“我了解你的作风，科里亚金先生，这不是讨好或者贿赂，我只是想请你帮我一个忙。”

“别绕圈子了，你想要什么？”

“我听说您很擅长打猎，能不能教我几招？我爸爸，他喜欢打猎，下个月我要回堪萨斯和他聚一聚，我不想再被他嘲笑连鸭子都打不中了。”

也许是因为谈到自己的父亲，苏洛的笑容变得更加柔和，在伊利亚眼中甚至少了几分虚伪。

“你是堪萨斯人？”

伊利亚一直以为他是个大都会人，花哨、浮夸、讲究派头、说话总带着一股美国人的天真。而堪萨斯……在伊利亚的印象中，堪萨斯人是一个完完全全的反面：朴实憨厚的老农、粗壮和蔼的妇人、鼻梁上带着点状晒斑的孩子。但现在苏洛告诉他，他是个堪萨斯人？真是不敢相信。

“每次我跟别人说我是堪萨斯人，他们就会露出你这样的表情。别介意，我已经习惯了。我是在农场里长大的，十六岁之后才到了大都会。虽然没什么人相信，但我还会开收割机呢。”

苏洛笑的时候会露出两根虎牙，现在他倒有点像堪萨斯的小镇男孩了。

“抱歉，我并没有轻蔑的意思。但……你是从谁那里听说了我擅长打猎？”伊利亚又拿起了杯子。

他当然不相信这是拿破仑·苏洛的目的。打猎？这个人的身家让他能请到全美最出色的猎手教他射击。但这的确是一个与他套近乎的好借口，伊利亚喜欢打猎、擅长打猎，更何况，苏洛选了“父亲”这个让伊利亚无法拒绝的理由——伊利亚永远不会拒绝一个“父亲”的请求，即使这个请求可能只是随口捏造的。

“威弗利先生告诉我的。我们是在一个酒会上认识的。”

这下说得过去了。威弗利早就对他一直把自己关在地下室里研究“超人”的行为有所不满了，他是英国人，认为一切有阳光的日子都不该浪费在室内，因此总想让伊利亚出去走走。这下一切都说得过去了。

“这的确是个好主意，”伊利亚的手指敲击着桌面，一字一句地说，“你定个时间吧。”

“太好了，”苏洛的笑让他有种落入陷阱的感觉，他怀疑自己是不是在上一个瞬间做了一个错误的决定，“那么，这个周六这么样？”


	5. Chapter 5

05

苏洛举起枪，深吸一口气，扣下了扳机——

十环。

五次射击，四次命中，其中一次十环，一次八环，他希望这个成绩在伊利亚那里能过关。过去的三个周末，伊利亚都在训练他的射击，好让他在猎场上“不要太丢脸”，但是，拜托，苏洛能够用霰弹枪在100码外射中靶心，他只是想约伊利亚出来罢了，请他教自己射击完全是个借口。

苏洛怀疑他是不是已经看透了自己，现在让他练习射击就是为了捉弄他。

他放下枪，转身对他的“魔鬼教官”说：“怎么样，长官，我能上战场了么？”

“还行，”伊利亚点点头，似乎很满意，“下周我们就去猎场试试。”

苏洛松了一口气。

不敢相信，这三周他几乎忘掉了那幅达·芬奇的《救世主》，只顾着围着伊利亚·科里亚金打转。这位俄国血统的美男子傲慢、冷漠、固执，还有些古板，却又该死的敏锐、诚恳、善良，还有些傻气的天真，这都让他无比诱人。苏洛甚至觉得如果他停止那种高高在上的姿态，他的魅力会减去一半。拉奥在上，但他就是喜欢这种高不可攀的类型！

与他的“夜间消遣”不同，现在他的肾上腺激素飙升地更缓慢，也更持久，他既享受着刺探这位美男子秘密的刺激，又享受着隐藏自己秘密的惊险。

“卡萨诺瓦，”盖比打趣道，“我敢打赌，我昨晚发到你邮箱的资料你看都没看。”

“你猜对了，盖比，我和科里亚金先生约会去了。”苏洛回应。

“如果采购枪支也能算是约会的话。”盖比毫不留情地拆穿了他，“我看我们的计划可以取消了，既然你已经找到你的‘救世主’了，那么——”她正要把摊开在桌上的资料收回，苏洛摁住了她的手。

“把这些留下，我待会会看。”

“噢？我还以为你已经金盆洗手了呢？”

“当然没有，亲爱的。等我金盆洗手的那天，我肯定会请你来给我施洗的。”

“这个笑话不错，”女孩抽回手，“别忘了，他们下个月就要结束展览了。”

“知道了。”

盖比出门后，他将那些关于博物馆的安保资料看了一遍，时间就已经差不多了。他将资料放进碎纸机里，等它们全部变成难以拼凑的碎片，这才穿上外套出门。

伊利亚已经等在猎场了，他穿了一身卡其色的猎装，裤腿扎进靴子里，显得他愈发高挑，苏洛好不容易才控制住自己用X光视线 偷看他的冲动。

但伊利亚对他的服装颇有微词：“我们是来打猎的，不是来走秀的，牛仔。”

“牛仔？因为我是堪萨斯人么？”苏洛耸耸肩。

伊利亚没说话，只是“哼”了一声，看他的眼神却带上了笑意。

猎区里有不少山鸡，在它们经常出没的地方撒上饵料，然后埋伏起来等待它们聚拢就可以放枪了。山鸡是容易捕猎的一种动物，因此这个猎区里有不少带着孩子来体验狩猎的家长。伊利亚去买饵料，回来时发现苏洛正和一个小女孩说话，女孩从他手里接过一个画板，道谢之后匆匆跑开了。

“你们在聊什么？”

伊利亚走到苏洛身边时，女孩已经跑远了。

“她想让我帮她画一棵树。”

“你会画画？”

“当然。”

“真没想到。”

“你没想到的还有很多呢。”

伊利亚挑了挑眉，说：“我拭目以待。”

 

四个小时之后，伊利亚终于明白了这句话预示着什么。

他们比赛谁能在太阳落山之前猎到更多的山鸡，伊利亚猎到四只，而苏洛竟然收获六只。伊利亚自认为是个颇有经验的猎手，凭他的经验，四个小时四只野鸡已经是不错的成绩，而苏洛这个自称“连鸭子都打不中”的菜鸟竟然捉到了六只野鸡？

“说不定我只是运气好而已。”苏洛试图安慰他，但这个理由根本不能说服伊利亚。

“我们再比一次，”他毫不客气地说，“你把明天的行程空出来。”

“行啊，我没问题。”苏洛毫不犹豫地接受了。

这个猎区有一大片沼泽，是猎野鸭的好地方。他们租了一条小船，划过芦苇荡，到沼泽的另一边去，那里的猎人较少，因此野鸭更容易放松警惕。他们先在树林里露营一晚，第二天清晨再到湖边打猎。

小船靠岸时，太阳已经西斜了。他们合力架起帐篷，吃过罐头晚餐后，伊利亚便催促苏洛快点休息，因为第二天他们必须在天亮之前就起床。

伊利亚试图赶快入睡，却听到苏洛不停地翻身，过了一会儿，他听到另一个睡袋里传出一个声音：“嘿，伊利亚。”

“睡觉去，牛仔。”他回应。

“我有个问题。”

“明天再问。”

“不行，这事关明天的打猎。”

“那就快问。”

“你带鸭哨了么？”

伊利亚愣了一会，这才意识到他们的确没有带鸭哨。如果没有鸭哨模仿鸭子的声音把野鸭引过来，他们可能就要靠运气和耐心来等着鸭群飞过了，这可不是什么有趣的经历。准备更加充分的猎人还会戴上一些假鸭子布设在水面，引诱鸭子飞低，但他们是临时起意，因此什么准备也没有。

迟疑了一会儿，伊利亚只好回答：“我忘了……”

“那我们……”

伊利亚转过身，正对上苏洛的视线。

“你要认输？“

“当然不是。”

“那就睡觉，看看明天谁运气更好。”

苏洛笑了。“别后悔，伊利亚。”

“走着瞧，牛仔。”

说完，他扭过了身。

第二天，天还没亮，伊利亚就已经起床穿好了靴子。他在准备早餐的时候，苏洛才穿好自己的衣服。虽然是竞赛，但他们只有一条小船，因此不得不一起乘着船把船划到芦苇荡中央去。他们找到一处稳固的湖湾，把船藏在芦苇丛里，然后埋伏起来，静静等待天亮。

天逐渐变亮了，但没有鸭子。苏洛带着的帽子上都沾满了雾水，伊利亚也差不多。太阳渐渐升高，他们停下来吃了一顿罐头午餐，等到太阳升到天空的正中，伊利亚听见远处传来一阵鸭鸣，很快，鸭群飞了过来。伊利亚等着它们飞近，然而只听见一声枪响，接着此起彼伏的枪声便将鸭群冲散了，现在伊利亚不得不抢着开枪，希望能好运命中一个。

“该死！是谁开的第一枪！”他一边扣动扳机一边低吼。

“不是我，是其他的猎人！”苏洛也在旁边喊道。

几只鸭子掉在他们附近的水面上，苏洛和伊利亚赶紧将船从芦苇中划出去，苏洛试图稳住船的时候，伊利亚用船桨去够那只鸭子。

“再划近一点！”伊利亚拼命伸长手，但是那只鸭子总是被波动的水推向别的方向。

“别站起来，伊利亚！”

苏洛想要阻止他，却手忙脚乱地把手中的船桨丢进了水里。船没稳住，伊利亚栽进水里，连带着他拿着的那只桨也落水了。苏洛急忙伸手想去拉他，伊利亚却直接丢掉船桨游了几下抓住了那只鸭子。

“这只算我的。”等他把鸭子扔进船里时，他这么说道。

他们捡回两只船桨后便匆匆结束了这次准备不足的狩猎。回到营地后，苏洛把自己的干衣服借给了伊利亚，这下他不得不感谢这位美国牛仔打猎也要带四五套衣服的浮夸派头，否则他就只能穿着湿衣服一路吹着冷风回家了。然而在苏洛开车把他们带回市区的路上，他这么说：

“所以我们的比赛算是一比一。”

“大概吧。”苏洛耸耸肩，似乎对这些并不在乎，这让伊利亚觉得自己像个幼稚的小孩。

车子到达哥谭后，伊利亚下了车，左思右想，他还是叫住了苏洛。

“如果你愿意，我们可以再比一场。”

苏洛的表情顿时变得难以捉摸，他笑着掀起嘴角的方式变得有点像狐狸。是伊利亚之前没发现这点，还是这个堪萨斯人突然打起了什么坏主意？

“当然了，我相信我们很快就会有机会再比一场了。”

他说。


	6. Chapter 6

06

一张报纸在他面前抖开了。

一份刚刚印刷出厂的《哥谭日报》，苏洛还能闻到到那上面的油墨味道，上面仍然在报道《救世主》的展出。他盯着报纸，假装在看球赛比分，实际上却在用X光视线偷偷观察不远处的博物馆。里面，工作人员正在将那幅《救世主》从墙上拆下来，放进保护箱中，伊利亚则在一旁监督着他们的工作。今天，他们要将这幅画转移到科里亚金家族在城西的另一个博物馆里，《救世主》将会在那里进行为期半个月的展出。

转移艺术品的路上一向是最容易出错的环节，因此苏洛也决定在这种时刻动手。但不是今天，而是半个月后，《救世主》从城西的博物馆转移回科里亚金的仓库时，今天他只是来踩点的。

他看见工作人员和警卫搬着画从侧门出来了，伊利亚跟在他们身后。几个保镖在外面围成一圈，他赶紧将视线转回报纸上，这时，他听见不远处有一辆车启动了引擎，一个声音说：“他们出来了，我们动手。”

然后是咔达一声——枪上膛了。

在苏洛的注视下，一辆黑色面包车从小巷里冲出来，接着便是砰砰几声枪响，穿着防弹背心的警卫纷纷倒下，几个蒙面抢匪从车里冲出来，将装着《救世主》的保护箱抢走了。

人群尖叫起来，中弹的警卫倒在地上呻吟，一旁的保镖试图朝面包车射击，然而小巷中停放着的一辆汽车突然被炸飞了，周围房屋的玻璃被音浪震碎，从高处落下，砸在柏油马路上。

苏洛丢下报纸，站起身，朝伊利亚跑过去。他将他扶起来，问他有没有受伤，然而伊利亚像是没听到他说话一样，不停想要朝已经消失在路上的那辆面包虫追去。

“别追了！伊利亚！”苏洛一边拦住他，一边用X光视线 将他扫描了一遍，发现他没受什么伤，只是因为爆炸的音浪而耳鸣罢了。

“放开我！该死！他们抢走了那幅画！”

“他们已经报警了！你追不上的！让警察去追吧！”

伊利亚挣扎着，丝毫不理会他的劝说， 直到耳鸣消退为止，他才逐渐冷静下来。救护车和警方赶到现场后，苏洛在警方那里录完了证词，回过头时，伊利亚正坐在救护车后面，一位医生正在替他检查。苏洛走到他身边，问：“需要我待会开车送你回去么？”

伊利亚抬起眼睛看他，眼睛里的怒火几乎要溢出眼眶，说：“不用管我，我没事。”

“你看起来不像没事的样子。”

“我说了：别理我！”伊利亚叹了一口气，抹了一把自己的脸，意识到自己的口气有些过分了，“待会威弗利回来接我的，不用担心 ，你回家吧。”

“好吧……”苏洛拍拍他的肩，“别太担心了，把这件事交给警察吧，好么？”

“快走吧，牛仔。”

苏洛转过身，往自己的车走去，但他心里知道，伊利亚不会就这么罢休的。

他也不会。

 

“嘿，独行侠。”

伊利亚没有料到他这么快就再次见到了那个该死小偷、狡猾的狐狸、无耻的骗子——“红披风”、“超人”，一个竟然会飞的艺术品大盗。

他浮在半空，夜风将他暗红色的披风鼓起。在他的身后，是一轮升到高空的圆月，在无云遮挡的夜空中格外明亮，给他的周身打上光晕，一切就像一幅天神降世的油画。然而伊利亚知道，这只是个利用自己的能力为非作歹的窃贼罢了。

“你……”伊利亚想要说话，却呛住了。他还躺在冰冷的地上，感觉浑身都在痛，也许是哪里骨折了。

自从他的画被那些抢匪劫走后，他就一直在调查他们的下落。画背面的GPS早已被拆掉，顺着定位，他追踪到哥谭港口，当然是一无所获。两天后，他顺着炸药的来源追查到了哥谭东区，然后一伙蒙面人偷袭了他。伊利亚干掉了几个人，但他们也打伤了他。身体里的骨头断了几根无从得知，但他知道那些人绝对和《救世主》的被劫有关。

“你来……做什么？”他终于顺过气说出了这句话，然后看见“红披风”耸了耸肩。

“我只是路过罢了，独行侠，你断了两根骨头，不如你告诉我，你想让我做什么？”

“闭上嘴、回家、忘掉你见过我这件事。”

“好主意，但我为什么要听你的呢？”“红披风”下降了一些，“我可不是你的跟班。”他降落到地上，然后朝伊利亚走了过来。

“你要干什么！”

在伊利亚的挣扎中，他将他整个打横抱了起来，而他就是在这时看见他的脸的：“拿破仑·苏洛？！”

“噢，你看见我的脸了。不如你闭上嘴，我送你回家，然后你忘掉你见过我这件事，如何？”

“拿破仑·苏洛！就是你偷走了我的画？！”

“我跟那帮强盗没关系。如果我想要偷走你的画，在任何人察觉到之前，我已经得手了。”

他说得对。伊利亚研究过他的作案方式——“红披风”不喜欢暴力，他喜欢智取。如果他来偷《救世主》，那么一定会是一场精心策划的魔术秀，他们会眼睁睁地让他偷走那幅画而不会察觉到任何端倪。但这不意味着伊利亚要相信他。

“我凭什么相信你？”他问。

“就凭你的聪明和理智，”“红披风”——苏洛抱着他，开始缓缓上升，他意识到他这是在往科里亚金宅的方向飞去，“我知道你在调查我，如果你聪明一点，就会知道我不可能是个抢劫犯。而且，现在这帮抢匪惹到我们两个了。”

“你这是什么意思……”

他的话没说完，苏洛愠怒的声音已经打断了他：“他们对我的目标下手了。”

“《救世主》是属于科里亚金的！”伊利亚大吼起来，差点在空中翻下去。

“我知道，但它也是属于我们所有人的。你把它放在博物馆里了，记得么？但现在他们抢走了他，就意味着那幅画从此以后只会待在某个富豪的地下藏宝库了。它太出名了，没有人敢卖掉它。”

“你以为我不知道么？”苏洛开始高速飞行，风和高空的低温让伊利亚开始发抖，苏洛不得不减慢速度，“这种情况下，只可能是某个混蛋指名要我的《救世主》，然后那帮强盗接下了这个任务。”

“你一个人对付他们很危险，我可以帮你。”苏洛提议。

“然后再从我这里把画偷走？”伊利亚哼了一声，“想都别想。”

“你知道就算你拒绝，我也不会撒手不管。不如打个赌，我们谁能先找到它，它就归谁。”

“我说了，想都别想！”

“反对无效。因为如果我先找到《救世主》，我就再也不会让你得到，所以，你跟不跟我打这个赌都一样。”

苏洛在空中缓缓下降，他们到了。他将他放在科里亚金宅子的大门外。

“我去帮你敲门。”他转身向大门走去，伊利亚叫住了他。

“拿破仑·苏洛！我也可以公开你的秘密身份，让所有都知道你的罪行！”

苏洛转过头，对他笑了笑，那两颗虎牙因此露了出来。“你不会的。”他歪歪头，补上一句，“再说了，有谁会相信呢。”


	7. Chapter 7

07

再听到苏洛的消息是一周后。

自从在哥谭东区遇袭后，威弗利就不许伊利亚夜巡了，他给伊利亚请了个全天候看护，负责帮助他养伤和替威弗利监视他。他那位爱操心的管家兼合伙人劝他把追回《救世主》这件事交给警方，但伊利亚没有放弃自己的调查，苏洛那边也没有放弃，时不时还会透过盖比给他透露一些消息。

伊利亚想过公开苏洛的盗贼身份，但他的确没有确实的证据证明“超人”就是苏洛，而且苏洛救过他，至少这一次他不能忘恩负义。但伊利亚仍然气不过，作为报复，他删掉了苏洛的联系方式，而且中断了和他的业务往来。

一周后，伊利亚正在调查一个嫌疑人时，盖比给他发了条信息：哥谭东区，老地方，速来。

伊利亚到达他被偷袭的那条小巷，并没发现什么可疑的人，这时他的手机响了：右拐，148栋，四楼。

他到达后，一身黑西装的怪盗正站在那里，向他鞠躬，好像是即将为观众献上盛宴的演员。在他的脚下横七竖八躺着几个壮汉，正捂着自己的胸口或手臂哼哼着。

“欢迎您，我的朋友。”苏洛说着，直起身，向地上躺着的人摊了摊手，“这些是送给你的，作为回报，圣子我属于我了。”

说完，他抖抖披风，瞬间消失了，伊利亚知道他用了超级速度。

之后伊利亚查出这群人是来自意大利的匪帮，接受了来自一个叫做温奇圭拉家族的委托，那是意大利的黑手党家族，和科里亚金家族在前几代有些过节，这次抢劫估计有一半的原因是出于报复。

他将那群匪帮交给了警察，但温奇圭拉被隐藏在层层黑幕后，警察不会查到他们有参与这次抢劫的任何证据。几天后，盖比发给他一封邮件，里面邀请他参加对一家意大利轮船公司的收购，伊利亚仔细看了合同，发现这家公司正好属于温奇圭拉家族。尽管这个家族的触须已经伸向各行各业，但这个公司是他们的起点，是他们第一任“教父”赚得第一桶金的地方，收购这家公司意味着什么伊利亚当然清楚。

恰好，伊利亚清楚生意场上没有绝对的敌人。

 

两个月后，科里亚金家的专机在哥谭市机场降临了。伊利亚刚从意大利回来，他和苏洛昨天成功接收了温奇圭拉家的轮船公司，尽管收获颇丰，但他现在精疲力竭，最需要的就是一张舒服的床。

飞机在跑道上滑行、停稳，舱门却久久没有打开，他请一位空姐去询问机长，那位空姐却一直没回来，他不得不站起身自己走向机长室。突然，一个坐在前面座椅上的人吸引了他的目光，而伊利亚可以肯定，这趟飞机上除了他和机组人员外没有比尔。

他走到座位前，看清了那个人的脸——“拿破仑·苏洛，你在这里干什么？”

“事实上，我还有一个合作项目想邀请你参加。”

苏洛将一份合同在桌上，示意他看看。伊利亚一边警戒着他，一边将那份合同拿了起来，他发现那上面只写了一行字：“《救世主》换一个约会如何？”

伊利亚笑了笑，将那张纸揉成团扔回苏洛面前的桌上。

“好啊，”他说，但苏洛还没来得及开始笑，伊利亚的话就截断了他的笑意，“首先，你和我一起加入正义联盟，然后我就让你请我在瞭望塔上吃一顿午餐，如何？”

苏洛的笑僵在了脸上。


End file.
